


推力 Thrust

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Dark Bruce Wayne, Implied Mpreg, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 不义蝙超黑化囚禁Mpreg暗示某种意义的HE
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	推力 Thrust

**_疯狂就像地心引力，我要做的只是轻轻一推。_ **

偌大的房间，电视沙发一应俱全，装潢风格精致典雅，墙面上挂着昂贵的画作。这房间正如每一个有钱人的起居室，

只是没有窗。

扣扣扣。

敲门声两轻一重，显示出门外人良好的教养。

床上的一团被子动了动，几缕黑色卷发从被角钻了出来。

扣扣扣。

床上的青年发出一声嘤咛，猫一样伸展开四肢，露出肩膀脊背大片白皙的皮肤。

“进来吧。”

布鲁斯应声而入。他并没有穿蝙蝠侠的装束，款式简单的银灰色西装把男人的宽肩窄臀勾勒得愈发明显。

床上的青年懒散地坐起身来，丝被滑落，堆叠在青年纤细的腰肢处，晕红色的灯光在胯骨以下的地方打出一片引人遐想的暧昧阴影。他懒懒地开口，“何必敲门呢，门锁密码不是你的眼珠和指纹吗。”

“敲门只是提醒你做好有人要来的准备。”

“准备？”青年冷冷笑了，他轻巧地跳下床去，不着一缕地向卫生间走去，“你不是把摄像头安装在房间的每一个角落了吗，我还有什么没给你看过，又有什么好被提醒的。”

说着他伸了一个懒腰，肋骨根根分明地凸在苍白的腰腹皮肤上。

日夜不停的红太阳光线把超人变成了普通人，长时间的监禁逐渐蚕食了他发达的肌肉与健康的肤色。

就算现在有人看到他，又怎么会由眼前苍白纤弱的男人联想到昔日的人间之神超人卡尔呢？

“今天过得怎么样？”布鲁斯发问，可是超人没有理会他，只是反锁了浴室的门。

水声淅沥，在浴室响起。

坐在沙发上的布鲁斯僵硬了脊背曲线，他深深呼吸几次，拿出iPad处理公司事务。

浴室的门打开，随之而出来的是大片水雾气，卡尔的眉眼在一片朦胧中十分柔和，但当浴巾围在他的身上时，他的表情又锐利起来，“多管闲事。”

布鲁斯一丝不苟地将青年用浴巾围好，开始擦拭他湿漉漉的黑色卷发，“小心着凉。”

“着凉又怎样？”

布鲁斯不说话，他习惯了青年负气地挑衅，只当幼猫在他面前挥爪子。

“比起现在这样，还是死了更好。”

云淡风轻的语气，但他听得出其中夹杂了由衷的感慨。他停了手上的动作，打横抱起了青年，“不可能。”

没有惊呼，没有埋怨，青年习以为常一般，淡定地圈住了男人的脖颈，浴巾下一双光裸莹白的小腿随着男人的步伐而轻轻晃动。

布鲁斯将青年放到床上，取出吹风机，“好好活着，你还有很多罪要赎。”

“赎罪内容包括被你上吗？”

吹风机的呼啸盖过了卡尔咄咄逼人的问题。

布鲁斯也忘了这段畸形的关系是从何时开始的，那实在是太过久远的记忆了；但他还记得起因，起因是刻意的灌醉，卡尔的目的是逃走，可他没有想到喝醉之后那个真实的布鲁斯比暗夜骑士更恐怖得多。

不过，既然开始了。那么就永远不会结束。

“一会儿记得把药喝了。”

“如果我说不呢？”

哥谭宝贝微笑，略显轻佻的表情，“那么我会帮你，用你不喜欢的方式。”

超人的眼睛愤怒地睁大，布鲁斯在心里细细描摹爱人此刻的模样，毕竟，他已经太久没有看到过卡尔冷漠嘲讽之外的表情了。

“这药到底是做什么的，慢性毒药？何必那么费心思。”曾经口拙嘴笨的小记者现在已经变成了一只伶牙俐齿的猫咪，而布鲁斯所做的就是任由猫咪把脚掌踩在他的额头上。

“你会知道的。”布鲁斯看着超人把自己递给他的药囊混着水灌下去，腹部那把火仅仅是因为超人上下滚动的喉结便腾腾灼烧起来。

或许某一天，他会告诉超人，他在孤独堡垒如何研究氪星人的生理结构，又发现了氪星人怎样神奇美妙的秘密。

但卡尔咽下最后一口水，布鲁斯从背后环住了他，一双骨节分明的大手轻轻抚上他的腹部。他皱眉，内心强烈的厌恶排斥盖过了那一抹若有似无的柔软情绪。

不过无论要告诉卡尔什么，那都是以后的事情了。

现在，夜，还很长。

**END**


End file.
